Talk:Devil Fruit
Edit War There seems to be an edit war going on in this page between the number of devil fruits and confirmed users. I think we should resolve this by having a discussion instead of reverting and undoing edits all the time. 06:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) The number of "unconfirmed users" is uncertain. --Klobis (talk) 07:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) No, it is not. 08:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Laffitte's really the only questionable one, unless he was confirmed in a databook that I missed. The others have either been directly stated to be fruit users or the ability is so errant that it couldn't be anything but. Just don't count Laffitte, unless he has been confirmed, in which case do. 08:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It is valid information so it should remain in the article. SeaTerror (talk) 08:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Laffitte is not the only one. And there will be more. That section is needed. 08:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It's only the count, not the section for unconfirmed users. And I'm saying we should just not count the questionable ones, Laffitte being the only one at this time. 09:03, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Doflamingo? 09:12, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Definitely not. SeaTerror (talk) 16:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) The number of edit wars are getting too damn high! Guys can we resolve this through a peaceful discussion instead of undoing and reverting. It's getting annoying... Klobis was telling me that she undid her edit, because 12+2+3 = 16, something like that. Staw-Hat, maybe you could explain why you reverted the edit, because she'll just undo it again and your revert would be useless. Seriously, this is ridiculous and it's getting annoying. I have been observing these edit wars lately, and I've realized that edit wars aren't getting resolved, because some users who participate in edit wars never give their reasoning for undoing or reverting an edit in the "Edit Summary". So it would be inevitable if a user sees another user undoing an edit without any given reason. I was thinking that maybe an admin should implement a rule stating that all users should give an "Edit Summary" before they hit the "Publish" button. This can avoid edit wars and conflicts. Just an idea. 11:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) This issue hasn't been resolve at all. Another edit war has started. I think we should have a poll. 08:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 04:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) This still needs to be added back. Klobis was just trolling the article. SeaTerror (talk) 03:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) What is the "valid information" you keep talking about? The table had six canon and two non-canon "unconfirmed users", but it's not clear who any of them are referring to. From what I can tell you just keep adding it back for the sake of edit warring. I'd be on your side if you could fully account for every number in the table. 04:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Nui Nui no Mi Klobis, if nobody said it's name, why does this page exist? 13:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It is a fan fiction. --Klobis (talk) 13:35, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Then why do we have the page? 13:37, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Everyone can create random pages as one likes. --Klobis (talk) 13:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Wut. 13:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) in chapter 711 http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/39037846/8 leo says he used the power of the Nui Nui, its obviously a devil fruit-- 17:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Your comment is obviously speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) If it is speculation, then Klobis is right. We should redirect that page to the "Ability" section on Leo's page. 05:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Nui Nui Powers=Nui Nui no Mi. 07:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The "Nui Nui Powers" most likely refers to a Devil Frui. However, right now we have no evidence to support this. 07:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) lets have a poll weather the page should stay to stop this but obviously that is a devil fruit it is not speculation what other thing could it be? Rainelz 08:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It is speculation, since the chapter never stated that it was a Devil Fruit ability. And this wiki is an Encyclopedia, we must provide accurate information with supporting evidence. 08:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It's not speculations. He clearly said it's a devil fruit. 11:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) No, it says "Nui NuiMagic". 11:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Kin'emon didn't say he ate a devil fruit either. He said cursed or magic fruit if I remember correctly, so why does he have a section with devil fruit? Also, I have a problem with unconfirmed devil fruit types that aren't zoan nor logia, why are we just assuming they are paramecia? We don't know if Oda will make up more types as he goes. There are many evidence that Kin'emon possesses a DF ability, unlike Leo which was mad unclear. For instance, Kin'emon he ate a fruit while Leo was said to have "magic". Also, Kin'emon was shown unable to swim in water, which further proves that he is a DF user. However, there is still a lack of evidence that supports Leo being a DF user. He most probably is, however, I don't think it's right to include him as a DF user until things are made clear. 13:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) It's still speculation to say Kin'emon has a Devil Fruit, no matter how similar the bi-effects are. Leo never said it was magic. Stop referring to the worst scanlation site on this earth. He said Nui Nui Power. Whether he said Nui Nui Magic or Nui Nui Power, it doesn't make much of a difference if there is not enough evidence to support him having a DF ability. What I'm trying to say is to just wait till we get more evidence. We don't have enough evidence at the moment, so as for now this is all just speculation. 13:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Onigumo, Dalmatian, Chicheetah etc were never confirmed to possess a devil fruit and yet we consider them devil fruit users. 14:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Kin'emon said he ate some weird fruit (so not speculation) and we've seen the three users Staw mentioned actually transform. Those seem like confirmations to me unless someone wants to argue they're all some unique race of transformutants or something. 18:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC) no complaints here but i think the nui nui should also be noted as a devil fruit-- 18:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Unlike Kin'emon, the dwarf never mentioned eating a devil fruit nor has he been shown to have the inability to swim. So right now there's lack of evidence. 04:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Even tho I'm absolutely agreeing with this wikia's policy to fight strictly the speculations, I think there is a thin red line between that and what you are asking here. I agree, there is not an official confirmation that Leo ate a Devil fruit, but all of us know that he did. Why do we know it? Because it is the only thing that explains his ability and make sense. It is a biggest speculation to state that his ability is not coming from a Devil Fruit. If somebody deletes Nui Nui no Mi from wikia, no matter who he is, he would actually know that he deletes something that really exists just because he can't prove its existence. With that policy we will start deleting a lot of things that actually exist in one piece universe. K the AWC (talk) 19:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) They said Nui Nui no Chikara because they didnt DFs. Of course, it's a devil fruit and it can be named Nui Nui no Mi.--Salamancc (talk) 22:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Look heres what happened the Nui-Nui is a stitch stitch fruit and Ki`emon ate a devil fruit that is yet to be named they call the sorcery or magic because they don't understand the devil fruits like when those who eat devil fruits are called demons and freaks.Rockfur5 (talk) 04:02, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Unnamed Fruits I was gonna edit it this out but it turns out I can't so I figured I'd mention Jora's devil fruit is now named, in case someone who can edit this page wants to fix it. Reeves92 (talk) 20:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I know one devil fruit yet to be named is Lafittes devil fruit which I'm guessing will be named tweet tweet fruit dove model considering his white wings.Rockfur5 (talk) 04:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Color Schemes I've noticed that the more current Devil Fruits are no longer following the "unique" color codes, but instead based back onto affiliations. Such as the two insects of Tontatta Kingdom, some Donquixote Pirates, and maybe Caesar's. Can someone start generating some unique codes for each of those? 06:04, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Why is that "unique" colors necessary? Who decides the colors? Usually Ability do not have colors. --Klobis (talk) 07:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was the Forum:Devil Fruit Colorschemes and whatnot. Apparently, fruits are different in terms of affiliation, as Ace's death leads to a new user, and new affiliation. 08:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Fruits should be unique colors. Devil Fruits aren't exclusive to the groups they're in, so having the same color is a bit uncreative, in my opinion. Although it is a good idea to take inspiration from the affiliation to give the colors, like Gomu Gomu no Mi's colors being Luffy's shirt. This is good. So I guess we should start from the top. What colors need to be changed? 19:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) So far I see: * Ope Ope no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Woshu Woshu no Mi Montblanc Noland (talk) 18:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Fuwa Fuwa no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Mato Mato no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Buki Buki no Mi 07:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Guru Guru no Mi 07:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Bari Bari no Mi * Nui Nui no Mi * Giro Giro no Mi 17:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Jake Jake no Mi * Ato Ato no Mi * Ami Ami no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Modo Modo no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Mosa Mosa no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Kabutomushi last one :D * Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Suzumebachi 02:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) * Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Bake-danuki 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Batto Batto no Mi 17:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Artificial Devil Fruit * Numa Numa no Mi 17:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC) * Gasu Gasu no Mi 17:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't know if I missed any. These are the newer ones. 04:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Adding Batto Batto no Mi. 22:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 04:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say we can use a colorscheme that "represents a fruit the most"(Like Black/grey for Yami,Gold for Goro and Bright yellow for Pika)..dunno 'bout DFs that dont've a representative color to it..any way the DT can take care of it.-- Sounds good, and please do cross out any of the fruits listed above that has been rectified of their scheme. 07:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Vazelos you forgot to change the colorschemes on the Devil Fruit User's page too. K the AWC (talk) 13:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Also Woshu Woshu no Mi has a wrong colorscheme in Tsuru's page K the AWC (talk) 13:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Devil fruits are supposed to have a unique colorscheme, different than the one the user has, which is supposed to be that of his respective affiliation. And what is wrong with Tsuru's? Got what you mean. Done now. And removed active sign since all have been taken care of. Thanks. Cheers! 01:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Devil Fruit *The unnamed Devil Fruit eaten by an unknown prisoner from Impel Down. It gave this person the ability to tunnel, and was used to create the secret floor between Level 5 and Level 6 of Impel Down, Level 5.5 Is it possible that they were talking about Miss Merry Christmas here? Many former Baroque Works agents were in Impel Down after all. Amourning (talk) 00:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC)